


GenderSwap

by AvengersShip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Genderbending, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersShip/pseuds/AvengersShip
Summary: Imagine the Avengers got hit by Loki's spell and became opposite genders.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite cliche' trope is GenderSwap.  
> But for Avengers fanfictions of it that I've come across, they're not very well-written or hold much plot, sadly. 
> 
> And the ages in the Genderswaps are annoying because the characters are young, hormonal teenagers. C'mon, keep their ages at the very least close to their original age!
> 
> This is just small fun prompting, and this is my first concept if I want to try again with purpose behind it. Sorry for it being short, but who knows, this could be AU in the making.
> 
> To give you guys an idea what the Avengers appearance look like, or what I found well-fitting and humorous, I found this comparison for this prompt ----> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0a/40/a3/0a40a3bb4d9b89ed9377c9645cf3cfee.jpg  
> SEARCH BY IMAGE! 
> 
> Enjoy~

"It's not so bad, y'know."

"Shut up, Tony." Came a gruff, annoyed male voice across from the mechanic. "And for the love of Thor, stop doing that to yourself."

"My body, my business."

The older woman with curled brunette hair squeezed lightly at slight medium-sized breasts as she sat cozied up by another woman with beautiful blond hair. Said blonde is just a bit tall and equally large, maybe beefy, in size and weight, but can be seen to many as gorgeous as the rest of them. This must be Thor. With Bucky sitting in-between her and Steve.

Said assassin is breathing shallowly and almost in a panic attack from the situation alone when she found two large lumps attached to her chest and shoving long-er hair out of her face to see a woman stare her in the face in the mirror. It took ten stressful minutes to calm her down and twenty minutes for the super soldiers to accept the fact that it's not a dream and took the time to do more deep breathing, holding each other for support. In the end, Bucky struggled not to faint and remained deathly quiet in the conversation, with Steve's hand rubbing small circles on her back for support.

"I'm sorry, Nathan," Natasha shot a tremendous glare towards Clint, who raised both hands, "but I have to agree with Stark. I mean, Loki's a turd, but he's got taste." Lowering the feminine hands to her thighs, the archer gave her head a light snap to the right to allow her hair to fly in front of her face. It's a bit shaven at the left side, but no less nice to see in the sun's light.

"It's not very funny if it means we're stuck like this." Bruce piped up. Long, dark brown hair tied in a loose ponytail and fixing her glasses over a small nose, Bruce took the other end of the couch opposite of Tony, sitting next to Steve. "In case you forgot, we have lives to attend to, so being complete strangers now will get us into trouble with the media."

Tony flinched, dropping her hands. "Way to take the joke and make it real, Bruce." Sitting back with a huff from the pressure on his chest, not the arc reactor, he spoke again, serious. "Loki made haste to the hills, unfortunately. Knowing some of us would bust a nut." He threw a glance at Natasha, who snorts. "Sooner or later, he'll come down and we'll have tea and talk it out. That's right, no weapons, no threats, yet, just normal people conversations."

"Right." Steve sighed, hair tied back in a ponytail similar to Bruce. No details to be said how the super soldier is the most attractive and has the bust, as Tony proudly stated when they were hit with a spell bomb, Steve ignores most eyes that were on her, except Natasha, and now, as they're discussing, her blush never lost it's red. It's a curse, he thought, a curse he must live with like the body he's bound to since the war. Not that beauty is a bad thing to Steve, the attention it gains is unpleasant and he's not used to getting it. But this is different. He doesn't know why it feels like this, but he wished it didn't feel... wrong.

"Thor, can you... sense him or anything" Steve asked. Thor frowned and dropped her head.

"Loki cloaked himself, so I cannot sense his presence at the moment." Said Thor. And the look is just devastating. Like a golden retriever looking so down on itself without the whimpering, how is it possible?

"Hey, no worries, hot shot, he'll have to come back at some point." Tony pats the blonde woman's shoulder. "He needs to clean up this mess, and if he doesn't, you got daddy to hunt his skinny ass."

Coming to an end in this awkward circle, they all murmur and complain about their new bodies after the meeting adjourned. Natasha gave them small advice on wearing bras and warning them for what might come down below, Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce and Bucky looking super confused but Clint paling and cursing up a massive storm Thor didn't summon this time.

To say this is one of those days in the Avengers' life is complete Bull.

Loki kissed the end of Natasha's boot after the spell got reversed.


	2. First Bloodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From: Guest  
> \-------------------
> 
> :can u make *Steve* and tony have their period first I know it's a weird thing to ask but I really want to see how they would react

Steve groaned in bed and Bucky shifted away when she slowly raised her new body from the warm sheets falling away to reveal a half-naked chest and a disastrous rat’s nest of blond hair she can’t see at the moment.

She hears Bucky snort and fixed the darker haired woman with a look reading “Fuck off” but turned away quickly to hide her blush when said assassin is naked from the chest up as well. In their original male bodies, Steve goes to sleep without a shirt on and Bucky followed his routine a little while after when they started sharing a bed, for Bucky to feel less isolated.

In their new forms, it’s hard for Steve to see mountains on her best friend and herself, but Bucky doesn’t seem to care, and gives further evidence of their situation being natural by stretching far as her body allowed. Like a cat, in both forms, she looked fucking adorable and does a successful job as a girl doing it, erotically though.

“You’re exploiting this.” Steve said, throwing her feet over the side of the bed swiftly and feeling the tickle of the rug in-between her toes. Comfy. 

“Gotta give everything in life a chance, especially when it’s a once in a life time thing.” Bucky said, sitting up and scratching the underside of her breast. “It’s not so bad, really. I mean, extra weight,” She bounced her breasts and avoided Steve’s attempt to slap her hands from abusing them, “but awesome.”

“Don’t get use to it, Buck. Thor is searching for Loki to reverse this and I’m dying to get back to normal. I don’t know how much of this I can take.”

“Getting horny with yourself, Cap?” 

“Shut up.”

Stumbling in the large bathroom, Steve rubbed her lower belly to ease the ache there. It may be due to sleeping weird in this body and the tenderness on her nipples, but something is off. She can’t put her finger on it and would love to go to Natasha for these problems, but they’re not major. 

He doesn’t know the signs of what a woman feels. He doesn’t have strong experience with a woman’s problems, but the basics his mama gave him are her intentions of telling her son that a woman pushes through pain. Pain is what they endure and feel everyday, and they can’t be numb to a lot of them when it’s what they are built for to be ready. Steve asked what it is they must be ready for, but his mum just smiled and kissed his forehead saying “You.”

Steve didn’t take offense to that but it gave him a reason to respect women during his time, and now. But what she meant by it is still kind of over his head.

The busty blond uses the bathroom and gets the brush out to attack her hair while she relieves herself. Sitting on the toilet is the one thing she won’t complain about and the only thing she’s not bitching about. Tony never believed her because having nothing down there was like getting it hacked off in phantom trauma. Natasha didn’t care what was between his legs unless it’s behind closed doors. 

Clint and Tony were tempted to push his buttons being a guy with a penis, but Natasha didn’t play that game with them and threatened to beat the crap out of them, ignoring their gender change for being two horny dumbasses. Nothing’s changed but their appearance, that’s the upside to this spell.

Steve combed her fingers through the now tamed hair, flinching at the painful spots that were pulled. She stood up and quickly got the toilet paper, then went to throw away the soiled paper in the porcelain bowl, but stopped herself when she saw something out of the ordinary.

“… Blood?” She questioned, dropping the red strained paper in the toilet. At firs, panic set in and the blond almost freak out, but this can’t be serious. But the blood is coming from.. down there. It must be alerted about. But the thought of discussing it to his teammates made her face light up in red and tears formed in the corners of her eyes, shaking her head. Only Natasha, always Natasha, because things are easy to say to her- erm, him now. 

“It’s that time of the month.“ Natasha said through the phone as Steve left it on speaker when she picked it up on the dresser and ran back in the bathroom, ignoring Bucky’s pointed look when the door slammed door.

“What does that mean?”

“A woman’s body goes through a phrase every month, precisely 28 days, but it can be a few days for other women. A cycle.” 

“Cycle…?“ 

“Starts with a P.“

Steve stayed silent to really process this and dig into old memories of her mum talking about this to her when she was older. And when she did remember, Steve’s eyes bulge, paling every second that ticked by.

“Looks like I’ll be showing you how tampons work after all.“ Natasha said. The line went dead before Steve can react, but she’s frozen, so caught in the herself that everything seemed to be lost to her in that moment.

Bucky entered the bathroom to the look of horror on Steve’s face and cocked her head in confusion.

“What’s the matter, you on yer’ period or somethin‘?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write, thanks for the request ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!  
> This was fun to write, in all honesty, so there might be more, but with fun crackships *winkwink*


End file.
